


Rules

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: Kakashi's daughter and Sasuke have been dating in secret for months, and today is the day they're finally taking the next step. However, when Kakashi comes home to find his daughter in bed with none other than Sasuke Uchiha, things take a different turn. (Slight bit of NSFW at beginning, but otherwise SFW.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: HII can I please request a one shot where reader is kakashi’s daughter and is a year older than team 7, and is in a secret relationship w sasuke (post war) , she used to be acquainted w him pre war only cuz they would run into each other on training grounds or something. and one day kakashi catches them together(you can make it sfw or nsfw, whatever u seem fit!) and goes into super overprotective dad mode ?  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

Sasuke pressed his warm lips to yours, and you leaned into him, wrapping your arms around him. He was laying on top of you in your bed, and things were growing heated; it was rare that the two of you had time alone, and you felt yourself growing wet with anticipation of what might happen. No one knew the two of you were together, and even if they did, your dad would never let you be alone like this; he was way too protective of you to let you do such things. Any time you had a friend over -- no matter their gender -- he made you keep the door open, and though he didn’t bother you when your company was there, you felt suffocated. He was strict about you going over to other friends’ houses too, particularly if their parents wouldn’t be home. You knew he meant the best for you and wanted to keep you safe -- he was traumatized by losing family and teammates in the past, and you knew he didn’t want to lose you, too -- but it was truly aggravating.

But now, your father wasn’t home to stop you. Finally, you had found a time where he was away on a mission and you and Sasuke weren’t, and you intended to make the most of it. You and Sasuke would have at least a day to yourselves, all alone, before your father came back, and you had big plans: you were going to lose your virginity to Sasuke. You had waited for this day for months: you and Sasuke had snuck off to the woods together before to spend alone time together and would make out some, but he had refused to finish the deed, wanting your first time to be in a real bed, not in the grass. You grudgingly obliged, though sometimes things between the two of you got so heated that you swore he was teasing you. But today was your chance, and you weren’t about to let that slip away.

Sasuke’s hand trailed up your side and rested on your breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. You moaned into his mouth, and clutched him tighter, deepening the kiss. He removed his hand and slid it up under your shirt, grabbing your breast over your bra.  _ This is it _ . You squirmed under him, wanting him to do more but also wanting to go slowly and savor every moment. You toyed with the waistband of his pants, sliding your hand between his pants and underwear to grip his clothed cock...

“Y/n, honey, I’m home!” you froze.  _ Shit. Shit! Dad’s home early.  _ Sasuke pulled away and stared at you with wide eyes, silently asking what to do. You shook your head frantically and the two of you removed your hands, Sasuke flopping on the bed next to you just as your father opened your door. You stared at him, his one exposed eye growing wide at the sight of the two of you laying on your bed, looking flustered and a slight bit guilty.

“Hi, Kakashi,” Sasuke ventured quietly. “Long time no see.” Kakashi narrowed his eye at the young man.

“Y/n, come here. Now.” You stood up, shaking slightly, and gave Sasuke a sympathetic look as you walked over to your father. He closed the door to your room, leaving Sasuke inside, and you followed him into the living room, where he melted into a seated position on the couch, putting his face in his hands. You stood awkwardly in front of him, shifting your weight from foot to foot and feeling his disappointment fill the air.

“Dad, I’m sorry,” you said quietly, and Kakashi lifted his head to look at you. You could tell by the way he looked at you that he was deeply upset.

“I’m just worried about you, Y/n,” he said. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, and you sat down, letting your father wrap an arm around you. “Sasuke is...well, he’s got a lot he’s working through. And I don’t want him to drag you through it.”

“He’s not!” you said, feeling fire rise in your chest. Your father stared at you, surprised by your outburst. “He’s different now than he was when you taught him. And he treats me like a princess.” Kakashi looked at you blankly for a moment, then broke into a smile behind his mask.

“I guess you’re too old to be my little princess anymore, aren’t you,” he said sadly, and you wrapped your arms around him and squeezed.

“I’ll always be your princess, daddy,” you said, leaning into your father. He planted a small kiss on the top of your head, and you felt him relax.

“I know,” he whispered. Kakashi cleared his throat, and you lifted your head to look at him. “Why don’t you, uh, bring Sasuke out here. I want to talk to both of you together.” You nodded, standing up and heading toward your room. You peered in, smiling at Sasuke, who was still laying on your bed, nervously fidgeting. You gestured for him to come out, and he obliged, following you to stand awkwardly in front of your father. 

Kakashi gestured toward the couch. “Sit down, you’re making me feel awkward.” You chuckled, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and tugging him to sit on the couch, with you between him and your father. Kakashi turned to face you two, your hand still nervously clasped in Sasuke’s, and smiled.

“So, Sasuke,” he said, “I see you’re dating my daughter. At least, I hope that’s what you’re doing.” Sasuke turned bright red.

“Uh, y-yes sir,” he stammered. You pressed your lips together, trying not to laugh from the uncomfortableness of the situation.

“How long have you two been seeing each other?” your father asked.

You took a deep breath. “About, uh, seven months,” you admitted quietly. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

“That’s impressive,” he said. “And, uh, kind of embarrassing that you could hide something from me for that long.” He rubbed his head sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Sasuke said. You raised your eyebrows -- you weren’t expecting him to take such a polite tone. It wasn’t like him to be so...submissive. “I was just worried you wouldn’t approve of me dating Y/n, but I really care for her, so…” he trailed off, seemingly unsure of how to finish his own sentence. Kakashi smiled.

“That’s alright, Sasuke,” he said, and you stared at him, surprised. “I’ll allow you to date my daughter, but we need to set some ground rules.” You and Sasuke nodded, and he squeezed your hand. “One,” he said, holding up a finger, “I don’t mind if you hang out here, but I don’t want you having sex when I’m home. That’s just impolite.” Your face grew exceedingly warm, and you knew Sasuke had turned red, too. “I’d rather you do it here than somewhere in the woods, though--”  _ shit, did he know about that? _ “-- so I’ll allow it. Which leads me to two.” He held up a second finger. “Use protection. None of us are ready for an Uchiha-Hatake baby, and we all know it.” You hadn’t realized you could grow any redder, but you did.

“Dad…” you said, mortified. He smiled.

“Don’t worry,” he said, “that’s all the sex-related ones. Three -- I expect us to have a nice family dinner together at least once a month, when we’re all home. If you’re going to date my daughter, Sasuke, we’re going to have to get along as well.” Sasuke nodded. “Do those seem fair?” You both nodded, and Kakashi smiled. “Good. Then we have an understanding. Welcome to the family, Sasuke.”

“Thanks, Kakashi-sensei,” he murmured, his hand still sweating nervously in yours.

“Please, call me dad,” Kakashi said. 

“Dad, we’re not there yet,” you said quickly, not wanting to scare your poor boyfriend even more. Kakashi laughed.

“Fine, we’ll get there eventually. Now, who’s hungry for dinner?” The two of you nodded, and your father got up, cooking dinner as you and Sasuke sat on the couch, chatting amicably after you had calmed yourself down from the embarrassing incident. That night was your first dinner as a family, and the three of you got along great, creating a happy little trio that filled the missing gaps in your own families. Any time the three of you were in the village, you had dinner together, and even sometimes when you were gone your father and boyfriend got dinner together on their own. When Sasuke asked Kakashi for your hand years later, it was an immediate yes -- as long as you still obeyed rules one and three. Rule two was dissolved, and with that came your daughter -- both a daddy’s girl and a grandpa’s girl. And the three of you agreed that, embarrassing as it had been, it was a blessing in disguise that Kakashi had come home early that day. 


End file.
